


[Podfic of] pack off the sunset glow

by the24thkey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: seungkwan screams into his gay little hands literally every fuckign day; a roadtrip au.





	[Podfic of] pack off the sunset glow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pack off the sunset glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741063) by [circeltea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circeltea/pseuds/circeltea). 



 

**Length:**  19:18

 

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/sunset.mp3)**

Open in a new tab to stream

 

**Content notes:** mentions of vomiting

 

**Music:**  Lean On Me, because I feel like it matches the vibe. 

 

 

 

Recorded and edited in, like, 2 days, because verkwan are ruining my life and this fic is really cute and hilarious. And it was a ton of fun to record, though I hope, for the sake of my neighbours, that they weren't home when I started belting song snippets.

 

A million thanks to the author for giving me permission to record this story, and to idella for the spontaneous beta. <3


End file.
